Assassin's Soul
by KenshinIchimaru
Summary: A mysterious young man shows up in Hollywood Arts with intentions unknown to others. Is he a friend or something much darker?


**This idea came while walking to work one day and it stuck with me even to this point. I guess you can say that this was to be a one-shot until I started writing it and I decided to make it a multi-chapter series. This story centers around a young man who moves to L.A. but has a mysterious past. A past that is slowly stalking closer to him and those he cares about. This is loosely involved with the Monster series with a couple of differences. These differences will be revealed as the story progresses. ****  
**

**One similarity that I will keep is that the eligibility of the four girls is still in effect.**

"...": talking

**"...": singing**

_"..." thinking_

**I hope you all like this and keep supporting me and my writing. Oh yes... I almost forgot this:**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own Victorious or any other shows, characters except the one's that I've created myself. Anything other than OC's and the plot are not owned by me but by Ubisoft, Dan Scheider, etc...**

* * *

**Assassin's Soul**

**Prologue**

**"So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out!"**

Tori Vega finished singing as the crowd cheered her on. Her circle of friends were among the crowd expressing their glee as the Latina stepped off of the stage and back into the crowd. On the other side of the club, a dejected blond and brunette duo sported identical looks of disdain knowing what would result from losing the bet. The Hollywood Arts gang was about to approach the duo when the DJ interrupted them.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen. Although the contest is over, we have one last performance for the night."

Catching their attentions, Tori and the others watched as a young African-American boy stepped onto the stage. He was wearing a standard black t-shirt that read 'Don't act like you are not impressed' that fit his athletic frame fairly well. Outfitted with standard straight legged jeans and a pair of green/white/red Nike's, he turned and grabbed the mic and whispered something to the man who nodded in response.

As the music started, Tori and Jade looked closer and noticed that his eyes were a faded jade green with a tint of gold at the edges. His dark brown dreadlocks were tied in a ponytail and had a dark red color on the tips. He let out a sigh before beginning.

**How many times did I ask 'why are you with him'?**

Tori's eyes widened at the melodic voice.

**How many times did I beg you to run away?**  
**How many times did he tell you it won't happen again?**  
**And how many times did it happen the very next day?**

The heart and soul pouring from the first verse alone was enough to garner some respect from the goth who raised an eyebrow in interest.

**And now I'm asking why didn't you listen to me?**  
**Why didn't I do something,**  
**Though you said 'please just let it be'?**  
**Why did I let him take you from me?**  
**The choices we make, to right the mistakes.**  
**Too little too late.**

The crowd cheered as he opened his eyes to find that three girls were now staring at him. As a blush crept on his face he exhaled and began again.

**What did I say the very first time it happened?**  
**I said where is he now and what do you want me do to?**

The trio of girls inwardly marveled at how well he channeled the emotions to fit different spots of the song. At the beginning, his voice expressed desperation mixed with sorrow. Just a moment ago it had shifted into a twinge of anger but soon melted back to a sense of wanting to protect.

**Why did you tell me no, why were you protecting him?**  
**When all I was trying to do, was protect you.**

Cat watched and began to giggle whle fiddling with her fiery red hair. Fortunately, she didn't receive any form of looks from any of the others. _"Good they didn't_ notice..."She mentally smiled while she continued to observe the mysterious singer.

**And now I'm asking why didn't you listen to me?**  
**Why didn't I do something,**  
**Though you said 'please just let it be'?**  
**Why did I let him take you from me?**  
**The choices we make, to right the mistakes.**  
**Too little too late.**

The boy opened his eyes and allowed the passion in each word to come out.

**And I just can't help feeling,**  
**Feeling like I let you down.**  
**Your knight in shining armor,**  
**Protecting you from harm.**  
**Yeah right, this time the truth,**  
**You'd still be around!**

He soon lowered the volume of his voice; matching the quiet like sounds of the music behind him, he made each word sound like he was a broken man watching someone he cared about leave his life forever.

**Why didn't you listen to me?**  
**Why didn't I do something,**  
**Though you said 'please just let it be'?**  
**Why did I let him take you from me?**  
**The choices we make, to right the mistakes.**  
**Too little too late.**

The girls watched as the intensity grew from the boy. Pain and frustration oozing out of each word, Tori, Jade, and Cat watched in awe at the level of control being exhibited.

**Why didn't you listen to me?**  
**Why didn't I do something,**  
**Though you said 'please just let it be'?**  
**Why did I let him take you from me?**  
**The choices we make, to right the mistakes.**  
**Too little too late.**  
**Too little too late.**

As the song drew to a close, the crowds of teenagers cheering were near deafening. Andre, Beck, Robbie and even Rex were clapping for the young man who smiled sheepishly while making his descent off of the stage. Making his way back to his table, the boy reached for his jacket but stopped short when the sounds of voices caught his ears.

"Hi!" a typically cheerful voice rang in his ears.

Turning around, he saw a short girl with red hair bouncing in front of him like a child followed by a small group of what appeared to be her friends.

"Hi." he smiled warmly.

"I just wanted to say that you were great back there." the red head congratulated thus earning her a blush from the boy.

He rubbed the back of his neck feeling a bit shy at the sudden compliment. "Why thank you. I don't normally do things like that..." suddenly his eyes widened at a startling realization. "Oh. Where are my manners?" He resisted the urge to face palm himself. "My name is Liam... I just moved here from Sacramento."

The Latina stepped forward and extended her hand to him. "Hi Liam, I'm Tori-"

"Wait... I thought your name was Louise Nordoff?" he looked at her with confusion.

Blushing, Tori had forgotten about the alias created in order to fool the two non-talented girls from North Ridge. She was about to explain herself but found that an issue as the goth chick pushed past her.

"You'll have to excuse her. She sometimes has a mental problem and believes she's someone else..." she said with a sly smirk. "My name's Jade." she too extended her hand and received a kiss on the back of it for her troubles. Barely suppressing a blush of her own, she quickly introduced the others. "The red haired girl here is Cat. Dread-head over here is Andre. The weirdo with the puppet is Robbie..-" Jade was cut off by the voice of said puppet.

"Ahem... You gonna introduce me witch?" he asked/demanded which caused Liam to look at the puppet uncomfortably.

Rolling her eyes, Jade continued. "The puppet is Rex and this is my boyfriend, Beck." she said lovingly while gripping his left arm.

"It is nice to meet you all." he nodded his head out of respect.

"Your voice... Are you from another country?" Tori asked with curiousity.

The young man nodded again with a smile. "Sim. O meu pai é brasileiro e a minha mãe é Samoa.**[1.]**"

Tori's eyes lit up. "You're speake Portuguese too?"

He nodded again for the umpteenth time before his phone rang. "Excuse me. I have to take this..." he turned to walk away but was stopped short of doing so when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Here man, take this." the boy known as Andre passed his a napkin with his, and the other's numbers. "We should jam sometime."

Looking around, Liam smiled and shook Andre's hand . "Obrigado.**[2]**" and soon after he left.

* * *

As the moon shined over the city, a young man stood in front of a local bar on the other side of town. Looking around with a lit cigarette between his lips, his coal grey eyes scanned the streets until a lone figure came into view pulling up on a green and black 2014 Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle. A cryptic smile formed as he took another tug of the death stick before blowing the smoke out.

"Took you long enough, Liam..." he mused before inhaling again.

Liam, who was now wearing a leather jacket, stepped off from the bike and removed his helmet revealing an irritated expression. "Just what was so important that I had to leave from where I was?" his tone coming off as more disappointed than annoyed. "I was just getting to know some girls."

"Aw, did Liam miss out on making some friends?" a mature feminine voice taunted.

Both looked to the mysterious man's left to see an ebony skinned woman emerging from the shadows of the alley.

"Lyla..." Liam flashed a stern gaze at her before turning his attention back to the male in front of him. "...Okay, what do you two want?"

The girl known as Lyla allowed a seductive smirk to form on her full lips before standing beside the male. "Right to the point. I always liked that about you..." she stopped when Liam glared at her. "Oh just tell him, Renzo **[3]**."

Renzo rolled his eyes; exhaling before he flicked and put his cigarette out. "We have a new target for you."

Liam looked at the two and studied them for a moment. Renzo was slightly taller than him by only two inches and had short spiky hair that was slicked back in the front. His body was adorned with tattoos but one stood out to him. It was a peculiar symbol that he himself possessed himself. It was proof of their allegiance.

'The mark of the Assassin.'

Looking at Lyla, he noticed that she was wearing a way too small black tank top that did nothing to hide her cleavage. Over that she wore an open hoodie that resembled the his and Renzo's. Sporting a pair of black leather leggings her hips and butt stuck out that normally made any other man drool over her. But Liam wasn't your normal man...

"Okay, I'm listening."

Renzo handed him with information pertaining to the mission. Of course it was a type of mission he excelled in yet at the same time it was a type of mission that he utterly detested. "Assassination."

Sensing what he thought to be reluctance, Renzo spoke. "Remember Liam, Nada é verdadeiro..." **[4]**

Liam nodded. "... Tudo é permitido." **[5]**

Renzo and Lyla watched as Liam's eyes scanned the document detailing the mission. His green orbs finally looked up at the two as a sigh of frustration was let out.

"So, when and where do I begin?"

"As soon as possible." Renzo replied. "You've already been enrolled in a school known as Hollywood Arts. You're job is to find the daughter of your target and befriend her so that you can get close enough to perform the assassination. However, you kill your target is completely up to you. It can be nice and clean or brutal and messy. All that matters is that he's dead..."

Liam, after putting on his helmet, nodded and after starting the engine, rode off into the night.

Lyla glared at Renzo who, for once, looked slightly guilty.

* * *

The following Monday, Tori and the gang were in Sikowitz's class in the middle of an acting exercise.

"Jason! How could you?!" the Latina yelled at the Aladdin look-a-like with a look of pure terror. He was kneeling over the fallen body of Jade West.

"Maya, it's not what it looks like." Beck stood to his feet and stepped towards Tori who convincingly backed away a couple of steps. "I had to do it. She threatened to break us apart... I had no choice."

The rest of the students watched with interested stares at the exciting conclusion to follow.

"Why do you reject me, Maya? I love you.." Beck grabbed Tori by her wrists with mock force but ended up slumped over. The class looked closer to see that Tori had 'stabbed' Beck and his upper body laid limp on her shoulder. The ending saw her crawl from under Beck's stilled form and crabwalked away from him thus ending the scene.

The class clapped as Tori, Beck, and Jade got to their feet and bowed.

"Very good, my students. I love the passion you all showed in your respective roles." Sikowitz congratulated. "I would like to give out a couple of hints for next time starting with-"

He was cut off by the bell ringing signalling the end of their lesson for the day.

"Okay class, remember your projects for the end of the semester. It is worth half of your grade so don't dawdle!" he called out as the last of his young students departed.

Andre and Jade were heading to their next class when a student ran past them nearly knocking Jade over.

"Hey, idiot! What's your deal?!" she snapped.

The flinching boy stumbled but managed to stay on his feet. "There's a fight going on in the Asphalt Cafe. Some new guy's getting into it with Carlton!" he said with the enthusiasm of a fight promoter.

This knowledge intrigued the goth girl who immediately rushed off with Andre following close behind. "Jade should we really be going towards the fight?" he asked warily.

Jade chose to ignore him and continued until a large crowd came into view. _"Damn..." _Jade thought. However, she wouldn't be denied what she wanted and what she wanted was to see who the unlucky soul challenging the senior Carlton to a fight was. Pushing through the crowd, Jade and Andre managed to make it to the front and caught sight of their answer.  
Standing across from each other, Carlton was throwing a punch at the new guy who looked vaguely familiar to the two. He simply ducked and spun around the elder student with ease causing him to become unbalanced.

Looking to their left, they both caught sight of a teary eyed Trina Vega who appeared to be clutching her chest. By the looks of her, she had better days. Her clothes were dirty and ripped in certain areas.

"What happened?" Andre whispered.

The new guy blocked an obvious backhand and, wrapping his arms around Carlton's waist, suplexed him onto his back. The now dazed senior tried to shake the cobwebs out but found that difficult to do with the boys arms wrapped around his neck in and his legs wrapped around his own waist. The boy pulled back and soon the senior was tapping out for a couple of seconds before unconsciousness set in at which point, the victor let go and straightened his clothes. The crowd of student whooped and cheered as he made his way towards Jade, Andre, and Trina.

"Você está bem?"**[6]** he asked.

Hearing this language caused Andre and Jade's eyes to widen. They recognized that language from the other day but what came next surprised them even more.

"Sim. Eu estou bem, só um pouco abalada até." Trina responded; her voice trembling. "obrigado!" **[7]**

"That's good." he smiled at the Latina. "You're welcome."

Jade finally snapped out of her stupor and spoke up. "Okay, since when did Trina speak Portuguese?" she pointed to the 'annoying' Trina Vega. "And secondly, aren't you the guy we met at Karaoke Dokie?"

Turning to face the ice blue eyed goth girl he nodded. "Liam."

"Well, it's awesome to see ya again, Liam." Andre patted him on the back. "What happened here though?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" a feminine yet stern voice called out catching the attention of the small group.

"Uh-oh..." Jade whispered.

"Principal Helen..."

* * *

**Well this is the prologue of Monster: Assassin. I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think about it. I accept constructive criticism. I'd like to hear from you all on how I'm doing as a writer so that I can improve my skills. I hope to write a book of my own but I refuse to do so until I get better at what I do. Also below is a translation/description legend since certain parts of this are written in Portuguese. I love this language and am currently learning it personally. **

**[1] Liam: Yes. My Father is Brazilian and my mother is Samoan.**

**[2] Liam: Thank You**

**[3] Renzo is pronounced [Henzo]... Example Renzo Gracie**

**[4] Renzo: Nothing is true...**

**[5] Liam: ...Everything is permitted.**

**[6] Liam to Trina: Are you okay?**

**[7] Trina to Liam: Yes. I'm okay, just a little shaken... Thank you.**

**Again let me know what you think about this so that I can improve my writing skills. **


End file.
